dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
The Hivemind
The Hivemind is a transdimensional gathering of entities who banded together to oversee the multiverse. While each member is an individual with their own motivations, powers and thoughts, they are linked through body and mind and can communicate from across time and space. History The Hivemind was first established during a psionic war between the High Bird Emperor Thomas, Machine Paragon Josh, and Lich King Trevor. Though this battle was over a petty matter, it had lasting ramifications on the universe for it fused parts of their pyche into a collective entitiy that unites them. Though they are diverse in goals and morality, they decided to use their new fused nature to form a powerful organization to oversee the universe and shape history from the background. While they are generally uninvolved directly in the events of the multiverse, they have engaged in combat separatly and together to unsure universal stability. The Hivemind's greatest involvment in the multiverse was when they united to achieve Hivemind-Divine Mode to scatter Monika across the multiverse during the Warp of Monika. While Anthony joined the Hivemind early during the organization's timeline, he would eventually defect to achieve greater power through feminism. Members *Machine Paragon Josh: The robotic enforcer. A no-bullshit asskicking machine built by Trevor who rose up against his evil. He represents the Chaotic Good Portion of the Hivemind. *Bird Emperor Thomas: The overlord of the skies, a powerful human with unknown motivation. He stands as a mediator between his oposing allies. He represents the Chaotic Neutral portion of the Hivemind *Lich King Trevor: The Dark destroyer. A half Cybertronian Lich noted for his compulsion to commit war crimes. He represents the Chaotic Evil portion of the hivemind. *President of the Virgin Islands Anthony: (Former) The wild card who defected to achieve his own power over the multiverse. A rival to the Hivemind. It is unknown what aspect of the Hivemind he previously represented. Though given the Chaotic nature of the founders, he is most likely a neutral or Lawful alignment. Combination Forms *'Bullying Form': The Hivemind members unite their powers to collectively destroy their opponent, they act as a single entity with the combined power of all the members. This state is difficult to maintain due to the conflicting natures of the forming members *'Divine Mode': The mythical true state of the Hivemind. Allows for temporary omnipotence. This form is nearly impossible for the Hivemind to take due to the incomplete roster. Was only achieved once in order to defeat Monika Allies and Enemies Allies The DK Crew The Hivemind is a subset of the DK crew and while autonomous, do act within the confines of the crew. The Anor Londo Board of Tourism The Board is controlled by Thomas and Trevor and is thus a subsidiary of the Hivemind The Lich Union As an organization under the direct control of Trevor, the full power of the Union is under the Hivemind's command when allowed by Trevor The Benevolant Dictatorship of Birds and Doujins The empire ruled by Thomas. Is under his full command and is at times at the disposal of the Hivemind Sweden The nation of Sweden is typically the puppet state of one or all of the Hivemind members at any given time. Enemies Smiffy Smiffy is the sworn enemy of the Anor Londo Board of Tourism and of Trevor and Thomas specifically. Monika The eldritch goddess, Monika is a threat to the known Multiverse and is under the constant watch of the Hivemind. Anthony While a former member, Anthony, upon becoming the High Queen of Feminism has made himself a force to oppose the Hivemind and has since been branded a wanted traitor. Trivia *Marissa has attempted to join the Hivemind on multiple occasions. The Hivemind is unsure as to why she would want to do this, however Trevor has attempted to allow her in, attempting to use her as a political pawn in the organization *While Merry is technically an aspect of Trevor, she is so diametrically opposed to Trevor, that she is unable to psychically link to the Hivemind at this time. Category:Organizations